Atlantië Chronicles
by Lady Lawy
Summary: La suite de mes chroniques sur le petits monde de Soez et celle-ci concerne Law et Mya
1. Chronique 1

****

Atlantië Chronicles 

Cette partie sont des récits des rencontres ou des aventures de Mya-len, Law et Tenshi. C'est une occasion de mieux connaître les secrets des héros de Atlantië, de découvrire une planète aux mille secrets ainsi que ces peuples tous si différents.

Cette chronique est consacrée à Law pour en savoir un peu plus sur son passé.

****

Chronique 1 : Une goutte d'eau parmi des flammes

Notre histoire commence dans une forêt, non loin de chez Malar, un très grand magicien. Nous sommes chez les fées des forêt qui sont placé sous la protection de Oromë ( ou Aldaron selon les régions ). Ce dieu est le seigneur des forêts ainsi que des animaux sauvages. Ces petites fées ont aussi un élément protecteur: le feu. Les petites créatures étaient toutes excitées car la reine des fées de feu : Lyna allait bientôt mettre au monde la future princesse ( les fées ont un sens très aiguë pour deviner ce qui arrive ).

Les fées de feu malgré leur élément assez destructeur, sont pacifiques ( comme toutes les fées ). Elles ont la peau rouge pâle et des cheveux rouges avec des reflets différents pour chaque fée, certaines avaient même des petites mèches de couleurs qui tenaient grâce à des sorts ( afin de pouvoir avoir chacune une personnalité et un physique )

Au palais, tout le monde s'agitait, on aurait dit un tourbillon de flammes qui allait brûler le château. C'était le premier enfant de la reine et tout le monde attendait cela avec impatience. La reine Lyna était allongée dans son lit. Sa chambre était de couleurs rouges, orange, jaune qui tirait sur l'or. C'était une immense pièce, le lit était à baldaquin, avec des voiles violine rouge; Un tapis était au sol des 2 côtés du lit. Une immense armoire se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre ( non loin du lit ) et un paravent avec des fleurs bleus violettes pour permettre à la reine de se changer. Une coiffeuse en face de son lit avec un immense miroir, reflétait la reine qui était en sueur.

Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'elle souffrait malgré les sages femmes prés d'elle qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait bien et que c'était pour bientôt. Pour bientôt, cela faisait une heure que ces vieilles fées lui répétait ça à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Elle était toute de même la reine de ce royaume ( royaume au sens du territoire qu'elle à dans la forêt c'est-à-dire une forêt de 10 m de long sur 10 m ). Lyna n'avait pas besoin de ces vieilles pies qui compteraient les pièces d'or une fois sorties de cette chambre, elle voulait quelqu'un à qui parler et qui la comprendrait, mais personne ici, n'en est capable, elle était seule. Une douleur lui torture encore le ventre et elle se plie en 2. Un hurlement s'échappa de ça bouche tellement la douleur était insupportable. Une des vieilles fées vint vers elle est lui mieux un bout de bâton entre les dents

-Cela vous aidera majesté.

A bout de force, elle laissa le bâton entre ces dents même si alla avait envie de le lui renvoyer illico dans la figure.

-Elle vient, l'enfant vient, s'écria une jeune fille qui était chargé de surveiller l'arrivé de la petite fée

Une grosse fée arriva, poussa la jeune et beugla :

-Poussez votre majesté, poussez

Dans un ultime effort ( bien plus pour son bébé que pour cette vieille pie ), elle poussa de toutes ces forces. Le bébé sortit enfin. La nourrice l'emmitoufla dans un linge rose pâle. Après avoir entendu les cris du nourrisson ( que l'on entend toujours ), la pièce était envahie d'un vide pesant. 

Lyna regardait autour d'elle, attendant impatiemment d'avoir sa petite fille entre ces bras mais tout le monde gardait le silence, n'osa faire un mouvement. 

-Je voudrais avoir ma fille, dit-elle d'un ton calme et aimant

-Et bien, ma reine, bredouilla la nourrice qui tenait l'enfant, je…je…

La reine ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés devant cette réaction des plus inattendue

-Que se passe-t-il ???

-Je… bafouilla la vieille fée

Lyna la regarda droit dans les yeux et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas la contredire quand elle avait ce regard là. La nourrice s'exécuta et lui tendu la petite boule qu'elle avait dans les bras. La reine prit l'enfant dans ses bras mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir dans ces linges rose, une petite créature bleue pâle !!!! Lyna n'y comprenait rien, comment la reine du feu pouvait-elle accoucher d'une fée qui pouvait être l'enfant d'une fée des eaux ?

Dans la pièce, tout le monde se taisait sauf le bébé qui avait faim. La mère donna alors son sein à l'enfant qui se tut aussitôt. La jeune reine regarda tendrement la petite fée. Même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas ( les fées de feu on la peau rouge pâle ), elle sourit tellement elle était belle.

-Je t'appellerais Law, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Peu à peu tout le monde quittait la pièce, laissant la reine et son bébé.

Cet évènement troubla le peuple des fées du feu. Fallais dire que la naissance d'une fée de peau bleue chez des fées à la peau rouge était très bizarre. Néanmoins, le roi Kay, fit taire les mauvaises langues car il savait très bien que Law était sa fille mais pourquoi elle n'était pas comme eux ? Il l'aimait malgré tout et la reine Lyna avait d'ailleurs tendance à la surprotéger. 

********

Les années ont passé bien vite est Law est devenue une jolie fée mais elle était toujours aussi bleue. Elle subissait tout le temps les moqueries des autres fées à la peau rouge.

Law se faisait pas aider par sa nourrice, afin de se préparer pour le bal donner en l'honneur de ces 18 ans ( ce qui est très jeune pour une fée car elles sont immortelles ).

-Nourrice, pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres ? demanda soudainement la petite fée

-Et bien, tu n'es pas comme les autres parce que tu es toi, répondit la vieille fée un peu gênée par la question qui revenait sans cesse aux lèvres de sa protéger

-C'est toujours la même réponse que tu me dis nourrice, dit Law en se retournant vers la fée avec un regard des plus triste

-Ma chérie

La reine était entrée et la nourrice se retira.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit-elle en lui rajustant une mèche rebelle

-Maman répond moi, pourquoi je suis différente ? J'ai besoin de savoir

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu es née ainsi ma chérie, mais tu dois savoir que même si tu es différente, je t'aime et tu seras toujours là dans mon cœur. Quelle que soit ta décision ?

La jeune fée la regarda, sachant très bien de quoi voulait parler sa mère. Law lui sourit de son plus beau sourire.

-Allons-y mère, le bal n'attend plus que moi

La reine pris la main de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fière d'elle car malgré tout ce que la jeune fée subissait, elle ne flanchait jamais et tenait toujours tête à ceux qui s'amusait à la ridiculiser. Elles se dirigeaient toutes les 2 vers la salle de bal. 

-La reine et la princesse, cria une voix claire et forte

Tout le monde se retourna en formèrent une allée tout en faisant la révérence au passage des 2 fées. Puis elles s'assirent dans leur trône, un pour la reine à droit de celui du roi tandis que celui de la princesse était à gauche de celui de son père. Les autres fées recommencèrent à danser. 

Law regardait les autres fées danser et s'amuser pendant qu'elle était assisse sur son trône. Elle voulait ne pas être là, elle aurait 100 fois préférée être dehors à s'amuser avec les oiseaux car eux ne font pas la différence de couleur. Elle rêvait d'aventure, d'évasion, de ne plus reste ici où tout le monde la méprise et ce fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle pense. La jeune fée était malheureuse, elle savait que sa place n'était pas là, mais ailleurs, où très exactement, elle n'en savait rien mais elle était décidé à partir un jour prochain. Après tout sa mère le lui avait fait comprendre quelle pouvait allez ailleurs. Mais cela lui faisait mal de laissez derrière elle la seule personne qui l'aime.

Law pris une profonde inspiration et se leva, elle devait faire l'ouverture du bal, même si elle n'est avait pas envie. Lorsque la princesse s'était levée, tout le monde s'arrêta de danser ainsi que l'orchestre. Elle scruta tous les sujets qui lui avaient alors laissez la piste de danse mais il n'y avait aucun cavalier qui l'attendait. Law ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

-"Je me doutais bien que cela se passerai comme ça" pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque la jeune fée rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir un jeune garçon ( fée bien sûr ). Il était habillé de vêtements bleus, ce qui faisait ressortir le rouge de sa peau. Law sourit et avança vers lui. Dans la salle, tout le monde chuchotait. Une fois devant lui, la princesse le reconnu, elle l'avait déjà vu lors d'une de ses humiliations

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? interrogea-t-il

-Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui faisant une révérence.

Ils s'approchèrent et la musique commença. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, Law fixait ces yeux bordeaux, si beau. Il la fixa en retour et lui déclara :

-Je m'appel Kôji

Il lui sourit innocemment, voyant qu'il l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, son regard était plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon !!!!

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me proposer de danser ? fit-elle avec un air glacial

-Ce serait dommage qu'une princesse aussi belle que toi n'ai pas de cavalier le jour de son anniversaire

-Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle sarcastique

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, son regard était doux, comme s'il la comprenait. Law se contenta de le fixer, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le fusiller du regard ou bien lui rendre son regard si doux, si gentil. Ces idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et la valse amplifiait cette sensation de tournis. Personne n'avait été gentil avec elle depuis ce jour. Est-ce une mise en scène pour mieux la ridiculiser ou bien est-ce sincère ?

Les autres fées qui avaient les yeux rivés sur les 2 danseurs, n'avaient aucune intention de danser temps que cette princesse serait sur la piste. Il faut dire qu'elle était évité comme la peste. Voir ce jeune garçon qui avait eux le courage ( ou il avait perdu la tête ) danser avec Law rendait la foule en colère. Mais ils s'en moquaient, ils dansaient, tant que la musique les portait comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Non loin là, Tya observait les 2 danseurs. Elle commença à devenir rouge de rage ( plus foncé que sa peau bien sûr ^_^). La jeune fée détestait la princesse parce qu'elle n'était pas comme eux mais sa haine était amplifiée par fait que Kôji aimait Law. Elle ne le supportait. Pourquoi il préférait une étrangère à elle ? Il ne la considérait que comme sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle brûlait d'amour pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose afin de stopper cette danse.

Tout en les voyant valser, la jeune fée eut une super idée. Elle s'approcha vers le bord du cercle formé par les autres fées. Quand le couple passa vers elle, Tya mit feu d'un claquement de doigt à la robe de la princesse. 

Celle-ci recula brusquement en projetant le jeune garçon au sol. Soudain, Law fit appel à l'eau pour éteindre les flammes. Cela lui était venue naturellement alors qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs ( elle doutait d'en avoir ). Tout le monde la regarda bouche bée, non seulement elle était différente physiquement mais elle possédait des pouvoirs opposés aux leurs.

A cet instant, la reine s'était levée voulant aller vers sa fille mais son mari la retient. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait attendre ( elle fondit en larme…), Law releva la tête et foudroya Tya du regard car c'est la seule qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Kôji s'était pour se diriger vers la princesse mais elle tourna les talons et sorti de la salle de bal, laissant le jeune garçon seul au milieu du cercle formé pas les fées.

Le roi fit signe à l'orchestre de continuer tandis que la reine disparut par la même porte que sa fille ( c'était une porte qui menait au jardin ). La foule commença alors à danser dans la salle

********

-Law ?!?! appela Lyna

-Laisse-moi, lui répondit sèchement une voix

-Ma chérie, je…

La reine vit sa fille descendre d'un arbre avec un air un peu triste comme si elle était déçue de quelque chose ou par quelqu'un.

-Je voudrais être un peu seule, s'il te plait

-Bien, j'y retourne

Lyna embrassa le front de sa fille et se dirigea afin de remonter les escaliers qu'elle venait de dévaler. Une fois en haut, elle regarda tendrement sa fille, puis elle entra dans le palais.

********

Tya s'approcha de Kôji. Elle lui sourit

-C'est toi qui as fait ça, déclara-t-il

-Quoi ??? Moi mais…

-Tu es pire que ce que je croyais, j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance

Il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Le jeune garçon avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éclaircir les idées. Il prit la porte qui menait au jardin. Il descendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Law qui s'apprêtait à la remonter. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleurer car un peu de rouge se mêlait au bleu de ses yeux.

-Euh……Je m'excuse pour

-Pousse-toi ! crie-t-elle en le poussant violemment sur le côté de l'escalier 

-Attend !

Il lui avait attrapé le poignet. Law ne bougea pas comme pétrifier.

-"Après tout ce qu'il vient de me faire, comment ose-t-il venir devant moi" pensa-t-elle

Law se retourna avec son air de princesse et le fusilla du regard. 

-Ce n'est pas moi qui es enflammé ta robe, c'est Tya, déclara-t-il lentement

La jeune fée le regarda, une peu surprise par la déclaration ( bien qu'elle s'en doutait ). Mais pourquoi elle voulait tant lui faire porter le chapeau ?

-Je suis désolé que cette danse se soit terminé ainsi

-Tu étais son complice, lança-t-elle avec un ton accusateur.

-Quoi ??? Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça, c'est ridicule

-Ridicule ! répéta Law furieuse, je viens d'être humilier devant tout mes sujets et toi tu me dirais que ce n'ai rien ? Je souffre déjà pas assez, il faut que tu en rajoute

-NON, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

Kôji était perdu et Law le voyait bien. Elle décida de ce calmer un peu, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le jardin ( car ils étaient à côté de l'escalier )

-Là, on peut parler tranquille, déclara-t-elle calmement

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs teintes bleutées si beau qu'on pourrait y voir l'océan. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et ils se regardaient toujours, le silence était devenu maître dans le jardin alors que la fête continuait dans la salle. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Kôji pris la main de Law.

-Je t'…

-Je pars, coupa-t-elle

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation

-Je pars ce soir, loin de ce royaume, répéta-t-elle

-Mais pourquoi ?

-La scène de ce soir n'a fait que renforcer ma décision, ici, personne ne m'apprécie

-Bien sur que si, déclara-t-il, il y tes parents qui t'aiment et puis je…

Law lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'arrêter

-Je sais bien que mes parents m'adore malgré mes différences mais c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent me laisser partir……toi aussi, ajoute-t-elle tristement

Il la regarda. Lorsque la fée regarda dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, elle y vit de la tristesse mais aussi de la compassion. Il comprenait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, il ne lui en voulait pas. 

La jeune fée s'éloigna, le laissant seul. Law avait le cœur déchiré mais elle ne se retourne pas car elle ne veut pas souffrir d'avantage ou encore pire, craquer et lui sauter au coup ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle reste. La fée remonta les escaliers. Kôji était resté dans le jardin de peur de la faire souffrir s'il tentait de la retenir.

-"C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici" pensa-t-il tristement.

********

Law était remonté dans sa chambre. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle se jeta sur son lit en pleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui était chère même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer à elle-même avant. Après quelques minutes, La jeune fée se releva, s'essuya les yeux. Elle quitta sa robe pour revêtir une petite jupe et un haut bleu turquoise ornée de pompons rose. Elle se fit un baluchon avec quelques habits et des bijoux comme monnaie d'échange. La fée était presque prête à partir.

********

Dans la salle de bal, le roi et la reine étaient en train de regarder les fées danser mais leurs pensées étaient ailleurs. Lyna s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait bien faire sa fille. Le roi qui voyait son épouse ainsi se leva et sorti de la salle pour voir ou était sa fille. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa fille qui tenait son baluchon sur son épaule.

-Tu as pris ta décision ?

-Oui, répondit-elle malgré ses yeux rougis par ces larmes

Kay regarda tendrement sa fille et la pris dans ces bras. Law sentait quelques larmes rouler le long de sa joue. La jeune fille était heureuse que son père approuve son départ. Il desserra son étreinte afin de la regarder une dernière fois.

-Tu seras toujours ma fille, déclara Kay, et tu seras toujours le bienvenu si tu décide un jour de revenir même si tu n'es que de passage.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime papa.

Le roi lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il le contempla une fois encore puis il se dirigea vers la porte où derrière se déroulait le bal en honneur de ces 18 ans. Il disparut. Lyna apparut en courant et se jeta au coup de sa fille pour la serrer très fort.

-Ma chérie…je t'aime…snif…tu seras toujours dans mon cœur…

-Maman, je t'aime aussi mais il faut que je parte

Law avait dit cela car elle savait que même si elle en avait parler avec sa mère, celle-ci ne souhaitait pas la voir partir. Une fois dans le jardin, Law aperçoit Kôji, assis sur un banc au milieu de fleurs bleues. La jeune fée s'approcha lentement comme si elle voulait passer inaperçue à ces yeux bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler. Il releva brusquement la tête et vit sa bien aimée, il lui sourit.

-Tu es fort jolie, déclara-t-il après un long silence

Law rougit sous le compliment. Il la prit dans ces bras

-Ce serais égoïste de ma part de te demander de rester ici, murmura-t-il

Elle se blottie alors contre lui. Cela lui brisait le cœur de partir après une étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait tellement attendu ce moment.

-Je suis désolé mais ma décision est prise, je dois partir, ma place est ailleurs.

-Oui, répondit-il, même si tu es ailleurs, pour moi, tu seras toujours là

Il avait mis la main de la jeune fée sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Il détestait la voir triste, il prit de ses 2 mains sa délicate tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Law lui rendit son baiser car elle brûlait intérieurement. Après ce long baiser, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

-Je t'aime et même si…

-Chuuuute !

Elle avait posé un doigt sur ces lèvres.

-J'emporte avec moi le plus beau souvenir de toi, en espérant pouvoir revenir ici, je ne te demande pas de m'attendre. Alors au revoir et sache que moi aussi je t'aime

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis lentement, elle s'envola dans les airs pour disparaître à travers la forêt. Kôji était resté dans le jardin.

-Je t'attendrais Law, murmura-t-il

********

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Law volait à travers la forêt et le soleil s'était levé signe que le matin était arrivé. Pour la première fois, Law ressentait vraiment LA solitude, elle aurait voulu retourner là-bas, chez elle avec son père, sa mère et…Kôji. Non, elle était forte. La jeune fée s'arrêta sur un arbre à l'orée de la forêt. A travers les feuilles, elle apercevait un près avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Law était fatiguée mais elle mourait d'envie de voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de la forêt, derrières les arbres. 

La fée prit son envole pour déboucher à la lumière du soleil qui l'éblouie. Quand ces yeux s'habituèrent à cette lumière abondante, elle vit une multitude de fleurs mais

-ATTENTION

Law prit une décharge électrique et tomba sur le sol évanoui.

********

Lorsque Law ouvrit les yeux ( au bout de 4h de sommeil ), elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans un lit. En se redressant, elle vit une fée à la peau verte qui se leva une fois qu'elle la vit relever. 

-Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment

La jeune fée bleue la regarda stupéfaite

-Venez, elle est réveillée

Une dizaine de fées pénétra dans la pièce ( qui était géante car les fées sont petites et que nous sommes dans une chambre d'humains ). Presque chacune d'elles avait une couleur différente mais seul une retient le regard de Law. Il y avait une fée bleue, comme elle. Celle-ci s'approcha du lit

-Bienvenue chez Malar, chère sœur

-Sœur ????

-Oui, tu es bien protéger par Ulmo, prince des eaux

-Et bien ?!?! Puis-je voir ce Malar, déclara-t-elle hésitante.

-Je vais le chercher, lança une fée à la peau violette en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Toutes les fées regardaient Law qui se sentait soudainement comme une bête en cage. Un grand homme entra dans la pièce. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et était habillé d'une robe de magicien bleu gris. 

-Allez, dehors Mesdemoiselles

Toutes les fées sortirent, laissant Law seule avec le magicien.

-Je me présente, je suis Malar, un sorcier au service de la lumière

-Je suis Law et c'est tout ce que je sais, acheva-t-elle tristement

Le magicien la regarda, intriguer

-Tu ne connais pas t'es pouvoir ???

-Si, enfin…

Law lui raconta alors son histoire ( en évitant de parler de Kôji ). Le mage blanc compris tout de suite pourquoi elle avait atterrie chez lui

-Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, il y a de la place pour toi et comme ça Yala ne sera plus le seule fée de l'eau, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Elle pourra même t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs

Law le regarda surprise mais enchanté de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Merci, cria-t-elle de joie en lui sautant au cou

Le magicien sourit. C'est ainsi que Law resta chez Malar.

****

FIN

Un autre volet devrais arrivé mais pas avant un petit moment, enfin, je vais essayer de me dépêché car c'est important pour comprendre 2 ou 3 choses. Kiss et je me grouille, promis ^^


	2. Chronique 2, Une rencontre explosive

Cette chronique est consacrée à la rencontre entre Mya & Law, mais je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir ^-^

Bonne lecture

****

Chronique 2 : Une rencontre explosive

Sur Soez, dans le royaume de Sausta, vivait des elfes sylvains. Le dieu protecteur de cette contré n'était autre que Manwë, Seigneur de l'Ouest et Prince de l'air, du vent de la pluie et de l'orage. Les elfes vivant sous sa protection sont capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs du vent et ceux qui lui son associé. Dans le château des dirigeants de ce pays, une jeune elfe était en train de se disputer avec ses parents sur le même sujet qui revenait aussi souvent aux lèvres de la jeune fille que l'eau coule dans la rivière.

-Tu ne partiras pas, crie son père 

-Mais papa, j'en ai assez, répliqua l'elfe au long cheveux brun. Tu sais très bien qu'un jour je partirais, avec ou sans ton accord alors…

-NON, tu ne partiras pas, tu sais très bien que tu dois me succéder sur le trône

-Kano, mon chéri, calme-toi, tenta la mère de la jeune fille

-Non Shika, je ne me calmerais pas, cette tête de mule croit que je ne vois pas claire dans son jeu.

La jeune elfe regarde son père d'un regard noir

-Je sais très bien que tu veux fuir tes responsabilités Mya-len, tu veux partir pour ne pas monter sur le trône

-NON, c'est faux. Je veux parfaire ma magie avec le grand Malar, le trône n'a rien à voir avec mon départ

-Parfaire ta magie, baliverne, grogna Kano, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour t'en aller loin des tiens

Mya n'en pouvait plus, elle allait craquer. Son père l'avait toujours traité comme son futur successeur alors qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Elle claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Avec rage, Mya-len lança son sac sur le matelas et y fourra tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains, vêtements, babioles, argents, armes. Elle fit son sac de voyage en un temps records et sorti aussi sec de la pièce pour ce dirigé vers les écuries. 

-Ma chérie, crie sa mère, où vas tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien mère, je pars et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis

Le jeune elfe regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux. Shika s'approcha de sa fille et al pris dans ses bras.

-Ou que tu sois, mon cœur sera toujours avec toi, murmure-t-elle

-Merci maman, fit May-len en pleurant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Shhhh, fit-elle en la bercent, une magicienne ne pleure pas.

Elles se séparèrent. La reine regarda sa fille avec fierté.

-Tu es magnifique ma fille, et j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherche.

-Merci maman. Je vais y aller, avant que papa ne vienne ici

Elles entrèrent dans l'écurie et Mya-len scella un magnifique cheval gris pommelé du nom de Tyh. Elle monta dessus embrassa sa mère une dernière fois avant de partir au loin dans un galop effréné. 

-Adieu ma fille, que Manwë soit avec toi. 

***************************

La jeune elfe mit plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver dans les environs du domaine de Malar. Elle se baladait alors dans une prairie, à la recherche de l'habitation du vieux magicien.

-Pffffff, j'en ai marre…. Je vais jamais le trouvé ce Malar si ça continue.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que….

Une immense vague d'eau s'avançait à une vitesse fulgurante de l'endroit ou était Mya-len. 

-Et merde, qu'est-ce que fou cette vague ici ?

L'elfe sauta à terre pour se mettre face à l'obstacle qui venait vers elle de plus en plus vite.

__

Force du vent,

Je vous invoque.

Manwë, Maître des vents,

Protége-moi de Ulmo,

Tourbillons des Vents !

Un énorme tourbillon entoura l'elfe ainsi que sa monture alors que la vague se rapprochait dangereusement. Lorsque le liquide bleu entra en contact avec la tornade de vent, ce fut un immense tourbillon d'eau qui se déchaîna. L'elfe avait perdu le contrôle du vent et se retrouvait aspiré dans sa propre tornade avec son cheval.

__

ULMO, Maître de l'eau

Que se dissipe le liquide de la vie !

Disparaît comme tu es venu,

D'eau à poussière !

Mya-len tomba sur le sol, trempé jusqu'aux os. Son cheval vu déposé au sol par la magie d'une petite fée alors qu'une autre venait vers elle. 

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Dis-moi, fit Mya en regardant la fée habillé en rose qui était devant ses yeux, c'est toi qui es responsable de ça ?

-Oui, je suis désolé, je…

-MAIS T'ES MALADE !!!!

L'elfe se releva d'un bond, faisant face à une petite fée à la peau bleuté, haute d'environ 21 cm. 

-Non, mais c'est bon, tu n'es pas chez toi ici, crie la petite fée

-Et c'est pas une raison pour agresser les voyageurs

-Tu n'avais qu'à passé plus loin

-Bah voyons, je prends le chemin le plus cours, car ça fait des semaines que mon cheval marche

-T'as raison, vu ton poids, il doit difficilement te supporter, réplique la fée

-Euh…. Arrêté, tente une autre petite fée qui accompagnait la première.

-Sale petite garce, tu vas me le payer

Mya-len se mit en position d'incantation alors que la petite fée bleu fit de même.

-ARRREEEEETEEEEE !!!!!

Les 2 adversaires regardèrent la fée bleuté habillé de jaune. Malgré sa hauteur, elle savait se faire entendre ^^

-Je suis désolé, nous étions en pleine entraînement. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, Maître Malar pourra…

-MALAR !!??!??!

-Oui, réponds la petite fée intrigué par le comportement de l'elfe

En effet, celle-ci courait partout, sautait de joie en répétant " j'y suis arrivé "

-Elle a vraiment une case en moins, murmure la fée en rose

* TILT *

-J'ai tout entendu, sale petite vermine

-Pff, ta débilité est tellement lourde que ton cheval arrive même plus à te porter, crie-t-elle

-Et toi, tu es tellement petite que je pourrais t'écraser comme une mouche

La petite fée en jaune soupira. -_-' 

__

Que le silence soit roi

Scelle ses 2 voix

Avant que l'une d'entre elle

Ne fasse la loi

Et d'un cou, plus aucun son ne sorti de la gorge des 2 jeunes filles en train de se disputer. Elles regardèrent la fée en jaune avec un regard noir. 

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie, fit-elle avec un grand sourire

Mya-len prie en silence son cheval ( elle avait pas le choix ^^) et suivit les 2 fées qui dirigeaient la tête. Elles traversèrent quelque près et jardins avant de se retrouver devant une énorme bâtisse. On aurait dit un château fort. 

-"WAOUH " pensa Mya-len

La petite fée en jaune prononça quelques mots et l'autre dit:

-Te voici chez Maître Malar

-Euh…. C'est gentil, fit-elle avec dédain, pour l'autre, pas toi, Vermine

-Tu vas….

-Calme-toi Law.

-Malar !

La petite fée baissa la tête lorsque le vieil homme avança vers elles.

-Je t'attendais Mya-len, fit-il à l'elfe

-Vous…. M'attendiez ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée en se montrant du doigt

-Oui, tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre

-Tu m'étonnes, murmure Law à l'autre fée.

-Sale petite peste, s'emporte Mya, je vais te…

Elle s'arrêta car le sorcier la regardait. Law lui sourit avec mépris ^^.

-Je te présente Law et Yala, il désigna la fée en rose puis la fée en jaune, ce sont 2 fées de l'eau. Law, tu ne devrais pas dire cela, car lorsque tu es venu ici, tu en savais moins qu'elle, fit remarquer le magicien.

Elle se contenta de marmonner quelques choses alors que Mya-len avait l'air plutôt satisfaite d'avoir quelques choses pour la remettre à sa place. Malar la fit entrer et la conduit dans une chambre préparer pour son arrivé. Elle était spacieuse et aménager de commodes, d'une table avec une chaise, un sofa et un lit, tout cela dans les tons de verts. 

-WAOU, c'est pour moi ?

-Oui, ce sera comme chez toi

-Merci, fit-elle en lui souriant.

Malar la laissa s'installer dans ses nouveaux appartements. Mya-len trouva facilement ses repères et s'installa comme chez elle.

-Et bah ! Si c'est comme ça chez toi, bonjour le ménage, s'exclama une voix

En effet, l'elfe avait mit un peu de désordre dans la pièce.

-C'est pas tes affaires. Moi, je me sens mieux quand c'est en bordel. Et pis, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Demande-t-elle à la fée an jaune qui se trouvais pas loin

-Rien, juste te souhaité la bienvenue.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Yala, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Mya-len ?

-Arrête avec ce Mya-len, appelle-moi Mya tout court, je supporte pas vraiment ce nom

-Bien Mya, Malar m'a envoyé pour te dire qu'il veut te confier une mission

-Une quoi ????

-Viens avec moi. 

Yala sorti de la pièce avec Mya et la conduit dans une grande salle ou Malar était assis sur un grand fauteuil avec Law devant lui.

-Ah ! Voilà ta coéquipière !

-MA QUOI ????? Répète la petite fée comme si tous les malheurs du monde lui tombait dessus

-Ta coéquipière, répète lentement Mya avec un grand sourire sadique

Law la fusille du regard. De quoi elle se mêlé cette elfe ? D'abord elle débarque comme ça et puis elle devait la supporter dans une mission.

-Quel est notre mission ? Questionne Mya

-Vous devez récupérer un livre qui m'a été dérobé et qui est très important car ils recèlent des incantations très rare.

-Mais qui vous l'a volez ? Demande Law avec empressement comme si elle voulait que tout soit finit avant d'avoir commencé.

-C'est Daemona qui me l'a dérobé en manipulant une des créature qui vivait dans ce château. Law, Mya, vous devez me le rapporter. Vous pouvez disposer.

La petite fée voulu répliquer mais ne dit rien. Elle se retira avec Yala suivit de Mya quand:

-Mya-len, j'ai à te parler

L'elfe s'arrêta puis retourna vers le magicien. 

-Je sais ce qui t'inquiet mais ne t'en fait pas, ta vrai force, ce trouve là, dans ton cœur.

Il joignit les geste au parole. 

-Mais comment je vais faire, je ne connais rien en magie.

-Tu en connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et puis, laisse-moi te dire une chose, mieux vos que la formule soit de toi plutôt qu'elle soit dictée par un autre.

L'elfe le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Vous voulez dire que je….

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Puis il lui fit signe de sortir. Mya s'exécuta sans rein demander de plus mais cette idée lui retournais le cerveau. Faire ses propres formules magiques, n'est-ce pas risqué ? Pendant toute la soirée, l'elfe n'arrêta pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit le magicien avant de tomber de sommeil.

************************************************

Le lendemain, tout était près pour leur mission. Tyh avait été scellé et tout ce qui leur était nécessaire avait été mit dans 2 sacoches mit de chaque côtés de la selle. Mya était prête à partir. Il ne manquait plus que Law. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette petite peste ?

-Elle va arrivé, répondit Yala quoique inquiète elle aussi.

-Pff, si elle n'arrive pas je parts sans elle.

-Ah Oui ! Tu partirais sans moi, mais c'est MOI qui connais le chemin

-Grrrrrr

La petite fée était habillé en rose, comme le veuille à leur rencontre. Elle nargua l'elfe et s'assit sur son épaule. 

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend, on y va ?

Yala regarda Mya avec un regard du style " excuse là". L'elfe prit une grande inspiration.

-"Je lui clouerais son bec plus tard " Pense-t-elle.

-Vas-y Tyh

Elle donna un léger coup de talon et parti au galop. Law, surpris par ce départ trop rapide, dut se tenir fermement aux vêtements de l'elfe.

-"Saleté d'elfe"

La fée s'accrocha comme elle put pendant quelques minutes puis Mya ralentie l'allure. 

-Merci, articule-t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux

-De rien, je ne voudrais pas PERDRE ma Coéquipière, fit-elle sarcastique

Elles galopèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant une immense montage avec une véritable forteresse en haut.

-C'est ici, déclare Law

Mya eut un frisson quand elle regarda en haut. Comment monter sans se faire prendre ou meme sans escaladé cette montage ! 

-Utilise la magie du vent, suggéra la fée en la voyant qui pense " si elle en est capable "

Mya regarda la montagne et commença alors à récité:

__

Manwë, Maître du vent

Crée une tornade de vent,

Qu'elle nous aide à gravir cet obstacle !

Dans le silence et la discrétion

Vole !

Un léger vent la soulève, la faisant monté jusqu'en haut de la montage. Elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec 2 trolls géants.

-Dormez, crie Law en lançant une sorte de poussière bleue

Les 2 trolls s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Mya les regarda, les yeux exorbités, comme si sa dernière heure était passé sous ses yeux.

-Merci, articule-t-elle

-De rien, répondit Law fière d'elle ^^. Maintenant, attends moi ici

La petite fée s'envole vers le château. Elle ne reviens que quelques minutes après.

-Viens, je sais par où on peut entrer.

Mya suivit donc la petite fée qui la conduit jusque derrière le château ou une porte était ouverte. Mya entra doucement par la porte et scruta les environs. Personne. Elle avança à pas de loups le long des nombreux couloirs. Le calme régnait en maître dans le château de cette Daemona. Law qui devançait l'elfe grâce à sa petite taille. Reviens précipitamment vers elle.

-C'est là, fit-elle en pointant une grande porte du doigt

-Tu es sur, demande Mya en haussant un sourcil

-Bien sur que je suis sur, réplique la fée énervée

-Si tu le dit

-Grrrrrr

Mya avança vers la porte sans écouter Law qui grognait dans son dos ^^. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle regarda la pièce qui était assez grande. Mais une chose attira son attention, un vieux livre était sur un présentoir devant un siège. 

-C'est le livre, chuchote Law

Mya entra dans la pièce. Avec sa légèreté d'elfe, elle ne faisait pas un bruit. Mais son aura n'échappa pas à la sorcière. 

-Tiens, nous avons 2 petites fouineuses, déclara une voix glaciale et sinistre.

Mya s'arrête net, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Brrrrr, il valait mieux en finir tout de suite. Elle continua donc d'avancer, sur ses gardes car elle ne sentait pas l'aura de la sorcière. Soudain, l'elfe fut projeté contre le mur. 

-MYA, crie Law surprise par l'attaque. Sale sorcière, où te cache tu ? Tu as peur de nous ?

-Petite sotte

La sorcière apparu devant son siège, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

-Sachez qu'on entre pas chez Daemona sans en subir les conséquences. 

__

Ulmo, Prince des Eaux

Que ta grandeur resplendisse !

Balaye cet obstacle

Comme une vulgaire fleur !

Un tourbillon d'eau se forma autour de la petite fée, inondant la partie de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle lança les vagues à l'assaut de la sorcière qui réussi à le dévier sans aucun problème, les dissipant dans un nuage de brume qui envahi la pièce. L'elfe se releva et se dirigea vers le présentoir et s'empara du livre de Malar. Mya fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce mais elle ne lâcha pas le livre. Law s'était alors mit devant l'elfe pour la protéger.

-Tu crois me faire peur, Petite ?

Law bouillonnait de rage. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de "petite". Mya recherchait un moyen de s'enfuir au plus vite de cet endroit lugubre. Elle aperçut une fenêtre pas très loin d'elles. 

-Law, tu es toute petite, laisse-moi faire, tu n'es pas de taille, disait Mya dans son dos

Ce qui avait eut pour effet de mettre Law dans un colère terrible. Elle se positionna et récita alors une incantation:

__

Ulmo, prête-moi ta force,

Puissance des Vagues destructrices

Balaye mes ennemis

Qu'il soit anéantie

Une immense vague, encore plue impressionnante que la première envahi la pièce et prit Daemona dans un tourbillon d'eau folle. Pendant que la sorcière se débattait avec l'eau, Mya attrapa Law et couru jusque vers la fenêtre. 

-C'est trop haut, on ne peut pas….

-Vous ne sortirez pas, crie Daemona

La sorcière s'était défaite de l'emprise de l'eau et invoquait une filet pour barrer la fenêtre.

-On a pas le choix, fit l'elfe.

Law la regarda avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes alors que celle-ci passa in extrémiste par la fenêtre avant le fameux filet de la sorcière. L'elfe tombait maintenant en chute libre avec dans une main Law et dans l'autre le vieux bouquin pour quoi elle risquait sa vie.

__

Manwë,

Prince des vents

Viens à moi

Protége tes serviteurs 

Ou laissez les mourir

La petite fée se dégagea de sa main et l'attrapa par le col pour ralentir sa chute mais tout d'un coup, un grand vent rattrapa l'elfe et la déposa sur le sol. 

-Ouf, laissa échapper Mya

-Non mais t'es malade, se met à crier Law

-Non, mais il fallait bien qu'on sorte de ce château, non ?

-Oui, mais pas en risquant ta vie de cette façon, idiote, bougonna-t-elle

-Roooo, y aura-t-il de la gentillesse dans tes propos ?

-Pas du tout

Law tourna le dos et croisa les bras pour montrer sa contrarié.

-Bah ! T'en fais pas, y'aura d'autre mission comme celle-ci

-Quoi ?!!??

-Bah oui, on est coéquipière ^^

Mya fit un clin d'œil à Law. Finalement, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien malgré un départ de feu. Elles rentrèrent toutes les 2, contente de retrouver un peu de calme et de confort. Et puis, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Law dormait maintenant dans la chambre de Mya mais avec Yala bien sûr, car elle était comme des sœurs. 

****

A SUIVRE

Voili, la rentre Law/Mya est fini. Je pense que pour la prochaine fois, je vais faire la rencontre de nos 2 amies avec Tenshi.


End file.
